All I Need Is Love - SasoDei Love Story, Naruto
by Akatsukimember870
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are both members of the Akatsuki, a criminal association made up of s-class ninjas. Lately, Deidara has been acting strange - skipping meals, keeping to himself, and spending more and more time alone. Sasori is keen on finding out what is going on with his lover. Warnings: Yaoi, cutting, anorexia


**Fandom:** Naruto

**Title:** All I Need Is Love

**Author:** mindless_luvmuffin8

**Main Characters:** Sasori, Deidara

**Pairing:** SasoDei

**Story Type:** One Shot

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** T

**Universe:** Naruto Universe, modern day, AU (alternate universe)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), anorexia, cutting, triggers, language?

**Summary:** Sasori and Deidara are both members of the Akatsuki, a criminal association made up of s-class ninjas. Lately, Deidara has been acting strange - skipping meals, keeping to himself, and spending more and more time alone. Sasori is keen on finding out what is going on with his lover.

_***TRIGGER WARNING***_

I got this request on Tumblr forever ago, so I decided to write it. It's different from what I normally write, sorry if it kinda sucks, it's my first one shot and sorry if it seems rushed. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

"Um.. No, I'm not feeling hungry today, un." Deidara mumbled. I sighed and walked away from his door. This was the 5th time this week Deidara turned down dinner. I was starting to get really worried about him. He rarely ate, kept to himself, and was a lot quieter. I need to find out what was going on and fast. I don't want to lose him, I love him so, so much. I sighed again and continued walking towards the dining room to eat with the other Akatsuki members.

**Deidara's POV**

_fatfatfat._

That's all I could think about. How could Sasori love a fat ass like me. I sighed in front of the mirror, pinching my stomach in disgust. I'll never be good enough for my Danna. Salty tears quickly started to stream down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I stepped on my scale in the corner of my room.

_98 lbs._

I smiled. I've lost a total of 13 pounds so far. Maybe Sasori would love me more if I was thin. Just a couple of days with no food. That should be enough. I looked down to my wrists and frowned again. Bright red scars, old and new ran up and down my forearms. I walked into my bathroom and locked the door. In the corner of my eye I saw my blood stained razor on the bathroom counter. I picked it up and began to play with it. The cool metal against my fingertips calmed me. What would Sasori think?

He wouldn't care.

After all, I'm not good enough for him. He wouldn't ever suspect anything anyways. I bet he already thinks I'm a freak. I'm sure he secretly hates me. I'm fat, ugly, and useless.

I sat down on the cold tile floor of my bathroom. I brought the cool metal down against my scarred arm.

_cut._ That's for being fat.

_cut._ That's for being ugly.

_cut._ That's for being useless.

_cut._ That's for not being good enough for my Danna.

I cut a few more times before stopping and looking at my arm. Bright crimson bubbled up from the cuts, dripping down onto the white tile floor and staining my arm red. I sat there, mesmerized by it. Watching how it flowed freely down my arm, staining the floor.

I decided to get up and clean up. I took a rag from the cabinets, wet it and placed it on my arm to help stop the bleeding and clean it up a bit. I then took another rag, cleaning up the blood on the floor and on my razor. I then put everything away, making it look like nothing happened. I quickly applied some alcohol and wrapped up my arms with bandages. I left the bathroom, sighing once more, slipping on my Akatsuki robe, grateful it covered up my arms and my body. I looked to my clock.

_7:00 PM_

They should be done dinner by now, I can go down and have and apple and some tea. I need the energy. I skipped down the hallway, making my way into the kitchen. I guess I wasn't looking ahead because I ended up on the floor.

"Owww..." I whined, rubbing my head.

"Oh sorry Deidara," Kisame chuckled, "didn't see you there."

"I'm fine. Don't worry, un."

"I wasn't worrying. So were you in a rush to see Sasori?" Kisame grinned while wiggling his eyebrows.

I felt my face grow hot. "Shut up shark boy, un."

Kisame just laughed and walked away.

As I got up, pain shot through my arms, causing me to wince. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bright green apple. I laughed quietly when I noticed that we only had green tea, matching colours huh.

I put the water to boil and grabbed my apple, walking into the living room, where everyone else was.

**Sasori's POV**

When Deidara walked into the room, I first noticed how pale his skin was. It wasn't a big difference, but I tend to notice the details. His beautiful bright blue eyes now looked dull and sunken. And he looked sad, instead of his usual happy self. And his Akatsuki robe was baggier.

"Hey Deidara, would you like something to eat?" Konan asked.

"Um.. No thanks. I'll just have this apple, un." Deidara smiled.

I could easily tell it was fake, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Uh, sure." Konan replied with a concerned look on her face.

I guess Konan is noticing his meal skipping.

"Deidara, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, un."

I took Deidara's hand and quickly led him to my room. I closed the door and looked him in the eyes.

"What's going on." I stated bluntly.

"Nothing. Why, un?" Deidara was starting to play with his hands, a sign that he was nervous. I sighed grabbing his hands. I saw him flinch slightly at my touch. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked him in the eyes.

"Deidara, honestly, tell me what's going on. I am really worried about you. You are skipping meals and you never talk to me anymore. I just want to know what's going on."

"NOTHING IS GOING ON GOD DAMMIT," Deidara fumed, "can you PLEASE stop worrying over nothing?"

To be honest I was shocked. Deidara had never yelled at me like that. I bit my lip looking down into my hands. What was going on with him?

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori won't stop asking so many fucking questions. I'm not mad at him or anything, I just don't want him to find out. If he did find out I'd have a ticket for a mental institution. I sighed deeply. I might as well tell him. He looks pretty sad after my little outburst...

"S-Sasori?" I whispered.

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I-I just wanted to s-say I'm sorry for y-yelling. And I'll tell you why I've been acting up."

"I'm glad you trust me. I'll listen to you." He smiled at me.

I slowly pulled up my sleeves, displaying the bandages on my arms. I started to peel off the bandages, the angry red cuts starting to show. After I removed them all, I looked up to meet Sasori's dark chocolate eyes. His eyes were watery, and a few tears slid down his red cheeks.

"A-and I haven't been eating because..." I trailed off. How am I supposed to say why I haven't been eating? He slowly nodded his head, encouraging me to go on. I took a deep breath and continued,

"I wanted to be perfect for you. I wanted you to look at me and say 'wow, I am so lucky to have this guy for my boyfriend'. But I am way to fat for anyone to love me. I'm annoying, a freak, ugly, useless, and worst of all, I'll never be good enough for you. I cut because it helps take my emotional pain away. It makes me feel as if I'm in control of the pain I'm feeling. If you were to break up with me I under-"

"Deidara," Sasori cut me off, "your perfect just the way you are. I have been so worried this past week. All of the things you said aren't true. You are not ugly, you are completely beautiful, inside and out. You have a personality to die for and you have always been good enough for me. If anything, I'm not good enough for you. I can take away your pain. You can always talk to me. And starving yourself won't make you beautiful, you already are beautiful. And you are not annoying. I am so lucky to have you. If you think I'm going to break up with you over this you're crazy. I'll be with you through it all. I love you."

I blushed furiously and looked into my lap. He gently lifted my chin, locking his eyes with mine. He gently leaned in and kissed me. It was full of love and passion. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. I know the path to recovery would be long, but I will get through it if I have Sasori by my side. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Yay! I finished! So comment on what you think! I didn't want anything to be too graphic... So yea! Should I do these more often? You can send me requests, and I'll do them. I'll do anything really.

COMMENT

VOTE

FAN

:* Byeee!

-Cookie


End file.
